A Baby On My Doorstep
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: AU! Ace, 22, finds a bundle in front of his door one night. Said bundle happened to be a baby named Luffy sent over by his wayward parents! Ace, along with his weird as heck roomate, Law, have to go through extremes to keep Luffy out of trouble! A little too late for that anyway... Slight!EveryonexLuffy
1. Chapter 1:The arrival of Monkey D Luffy

**31/7/2013**

**Hello! :P this is a story for MatchboxLuffy! I've decided to make this multi-chap! NOTICE THE NAME CHANGE? Originally WinglessFairydrops/theBlackEmpress**

**P.S. MatchboxLuffy, did you want this to be Ace/Luffy?**

**P.P.S I'm sorry it took so long! I no longer have access to computers and my tab is too slow to work on, which leads to me feeling like I should do something else. The true cause? Laziness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP**

* * *

Ace, 22, was an average man, of average height, average intelligence (though others think differently) and of average weight. Everything was average. He had brown hair, brown eyes, freckles. Sure, he had a pretty nice body, but then again, for someone his age, it was average.

He lived in an average apartment, which averagely had two bedrooms, with an average amount of furniture.

His housemate wasn't average. No, Trafalgar Law was just downright creepy.

Law, 22 as well, was not very average, though his height was average at least. He was skinny and extremely intelligent. Tattoos ran down his body. Oh, Ace had tattoos too. An average sized tattoo, on his averagely muscled arm, and another average tattoo, on his averagely broad back. Law had a small beard, and dark under-eye circles. Law had a pretty nice body, though below average, as his strength was his intelligence.

It wasn't like Ace wanted to be average, he didn't want to fit in, but he stood out for fitting in so well.

One night, when Ace was eating an averagely cooked meal, the doorbell rang. He stood up from the table and walked to the door, at average speed. Law never answered the door, he was up in his room, probably dissecting something or someone for that matter, Ace didn't want to know.

"What do you want?" He asked, opening the door, to see nothing outside.

A little hiccup and gurgle drew his attention to a small bundle on his porch.

Ace looked down and his eyes widened.

There was a freaking _baby_on his porch.

"What the fu-" he began, staring at the baby through widened eyes.

The baby in the bundle of towels caught sight of him and his eyes widened, before his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

At that moment, Ace was mesmerized. He knelt down and picked up the baby, careful not to drop it or hit it, that was when he noticed the small slip of paper in between the folds of the towels.

He took the small piece of paper and the baby, and went inside, setting them down on the couch. He picked up the slip of paper and read it.

_'To Portgas D. Ace,_

_Your father and I have entrusted you with this child. Please take care of him, as we can't at the moment… We hope we didn't cause any inconvenience!_

_-Portgas D. Rouge'_

He set the paper down, shaking.

"I'm your freaking son, and you leave a freaking baby with me?! Of course it causes a damn inconvenience!"

He took the note again, and flipped to the back, hoping it was a joke, or that it held more information. He was relieved when he saw writing on the back, but the relief soon turned into anger.

_'Yo! Take care of him good, 'kay?_

_His name is Monkey D. Luffy!_

_Good luck! :P :D_

_-Gol D. Roger'_

Ace scrunched up the paper and threw it into the bin, before sitting down beside the baby and looking at it.

"Monkey D. Luffy, huh?"

The baby happily gurgled.

It might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Oh? I sensed another being's presence in the house. Who's that?" Law appeared from the stairway, walking over, his hand on the suspicious sword he always had on him.

Ace, feeling a sense of protection, jumped in front of Luffy.

"He's my little brother, what do you want to do to him?"

"Hm? Just saying high to my new housemate, why?"

Ace growled at him, warning him to back off.

Law only smirked, before turning around and walking away.

Ace looked down at the baby behind him and was relieved to see it still intact.

That's when the baby started crying.

Ace cringed at the sound of the cries, getting louder by the second.

He was frantically thinking of what to do.

"He's probably hungry, you know."

Apparently, Law hadn't left yet.

Ace turned to glare at him.

"Well? What the hell do I feed him?"

Law looked at him through amused eyes, probably judging his stupidity.

"You don't know? Go to the fridge, I think I have a can of leftover baby food in there."

Ace immediately stood up and walked over to the fridge, not even wanting to know why Law had baby food.

He quickly scanned through the different sections of the fridge, before his eyes fixed themselves on a small can that was labelled "Tuna and Mayonnaise for Growing Babies". He picked it up and walked over to the counter, before reading the instructions and doing as it said. He took the small bowl of baby food to the living room, where Law and Luffy were. By the time he was done, Luffy had quietened down and Law was looking at him, an amused smirk on his face. Ace almost growled at the closeness of the two. He sat down next to Law and Luffy, effectively blocking the two of them from each other. He sent a glare at Law whose smirk only widened.

"What a protective brother, I'm so jealous~" Law proceeded to reach around behind Ace and stroked Luffy's forehead. Ace immediately swung his arm around and stopped Law's tattooed fingers from touching Luffy. Law merely blinked.

"Well, I have things to do, people to meet, places to go-"Ace snorted. As if. Law turned and glared at him. "-So I'll be off." Law finished before standing up and heading upstairs again. As Law disappeared from around the corner, Ace turned to Luffy. Luffy was exactly how Ace left him, lying on his back and staring at Ace with big, black eyes. Ace sighed before picking him up and bringing him upstairs to his room. Opening the door with one hand and gently kicking it close, he placed Luffy on his bed and went to change. Coming back from the wardrobe in a much more comfortable outfit which consisted of a black T-shirt and loose, grey tracksuit pants, he walked over to the bed where Luffy was still lying, eyes impossibly wide and little mouth split into a toothless grin. Ace couldn't help but smile back. The little brat may have just wormed his way into Ace's heart already.

* * *

**Nya. I'm sorry it's so short and took so long DX. I want to make this AcexLuffy, but AGE GAP. Shota-complex maybe? Or maybe I can change Ace's age. Totally up to you, MatchboxLuffy XD**

**I wanted to make this way longer but I kind of wanted to put this up so MatchboxLuffy knows there's actually SOMETHING written down.**

**-Sob- I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2:I have no idea what I'm doing

**Hi guise! Many thanks for the beautiful reviews! Still need to know if anyone of you would like to be AceLu or just keep it family! It's hard to write a chap without knowing what type of relationship they should have! Now accepting opinions from other fans!**

**BY THE WAY. I wouldn't mind writing AceLaw too! Just thought it might be…. Hot.**

**Actually, I ship Luffy with just about anyone, Lawlu being one of my favs, so yeah, just whatever pairing XD**

**Meow :3 MatchboxLuffy hasn't replied yet so I'll just base it on all the other readers :3**

**P.S. This chapter is almost entirely attempted crack. I'm sorry if it's not funny enough DX**

* * *

Ace grabbed Luffy's collar and sat him down on a chair in front of a desk as Law closed the door and looked Luffy seriously in the eye. Luffy fidgeted and beads of sweat began to form under the pressure of the cold stares of Ace and Law.

"Luffy…." Ace growled, not breaking eye contact. Luffy jerked and shivered as the walls of the room began to cave down onto him. The suspense was unbearable. Law's cold gaze found his pleading one and Luffy found no signs of salvation. In the dark room, the yellow, flickering lamp was the only source of light, shining on Luffy's face, his cheeks shining golden. Luffy's big, brown eyes glanced around the room nervously, his irises flickering like the light above him. Ace slammed his palms onto the desk and the entire desk shook, pencils and pens rolling off the edges.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Ace shouted, his voice resonating around the room. Luffy flinched away, clearly afraid. "You….."

Luffy quickly glanced at Law, who returned the tearing eyes with a stern glare.

"Traffy…" He whimpered helplessly, his mouth not being able to form the rest of Law's name. His eyes bore into Law's and just when he thought that the steel wall was going to stay there forever, he saw Law's eyes soften. Aha! I sign of weakness! If it worked on Traffy, it'd sure work on Ace! With that thought in mind, Luffy whipped his eyes back to Ace's, their brown eyes clashing. With great determination, he mustered all his strength into his eyes until he could feel them melting. Crying, it was called by the grown-ups. "A-Ace…" He whimpered. Ace stared at him, his eyes hard and unmoving, before finally breaking and softening. Luffy could tell that he was about to let him off the hook, but Law walked over and squeezed Ace's arm, bringing him back on track. Luffy almost groaned in disappointment. Ace slammed his fist on the table again.

"Did you think you could make me forget?!" Ace growled angrily, but Luffy happened to recognise that he wasn't as furious as before. Just a little bit more, just a bit, and they'll be played right into Luffy's palm. Luffy decided to crank it up a notch. He grabbed Ace's sleeve with his tiny hands, gripping tightly. With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around Law's index finger. He looked down, flushed, and whispered a "I'm sorry." And Ace and Law practically melted into his hands. Ace scooped Luffy up into his arms and held him to his chest while Law dried his tears with tissue. Luffy hiccupped adorably when they calmed down. Finally, as always, LUFFY HAD WON.

NO BATH TIME TODAY.

Author Interview With The Easily Swayed Parents

Ace and Law deny it.

They both refuse to believe that they've been played by a toddler.

"No. Nope. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada." They say continuously to the author.

Here's how the interview went down.

Author-sama: Ace, Law, how do you feel, being played by a three year old boy? How did it feel, letting said boy be unhygienic?!"

Ace: WE DIDN'T GET PLAYED GODDAMMIT!

Law: He's right. We merely let him take a break from bath time. You, Author, and you, reader, should not jump to conclusions so easily.

Ace: Ha! What he said!

Author: But as his parents, y'all should know better than to put off BATH TIME. Bath time is a ritual done by ALL new parents and newlyweds. Children should be washed!

Ace: What's the problem? Let the kid have fun! And we're NOT newlyweds.

Law: *nods vigorously*

Author: *raises eyebrow* We'll be back later with an interview with Luffy himself!"

Author Interview With Genius Child

Author: Luffy-sama! It's a pleasure to have you on this show! I've always wanted to say that your cunning, devious plans are the most inspiring things I've ever seen! Your crocodile tears, your timing and sharp eyes, I'm just-…. Just-…. SUCH A BIG FAN!

Luffy: *gazes with those famous eyes of his* Really?

Author: *nods vigorously* Of course! Your plans are the definition of brilliance!

Luffy: T-th-fank you…

Author: *flips the hell out* OHMAIGERD. *proceeds to glomp, but is blocked*

Law: *holds sword against Author's hand* NO.

Ace: *proceeds to rageeeeeeeeee and destroys entire studio.

Author: *sobs* Okay.

* * *

**WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Completely useless chapter just to tell you guys that I want all the readers and reviewers to state the pairing they want in reviews. By the way, I don't mind AceLuLaw either. Not awkies at all.**

**For now, cheerio, toodle-do~**


	3. Chapter 3 Daycare :(

**Hi guys! Did you guys enjoy my small detour? [Eight Legged Spawn of Satan]**

**Well, I'm hoping to quickly write a chapter so that I don't keep you guys waiting for too long!**

**If you didn't read ELSOS, then I'll tell you my plans for the story and you guys tell me what you think!**

**IYSGFgdHJGhbskfhjgXC DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW WHAT REVIEWS DO TO ME?**

**So, since a lot of you say that you want it to be a specific couple but it's 'my story' so I make the decisions. Technically, it's your story. I'm writing for your enjoyment as well as my own. I enjoy writing and I enjoy reviews. They make me happy and tingly. Don't mind me. Well, I might decide to do a EveryonexLuffy story as I ship Luffy with everyone, especially with Zoro, Sanji, Law, Ace, Kid and EVERYONE. I'll create a poll when I update this chapter so PLEASE vote!**

**To the story!**

* * *

It was terribly difficult, especially when he's looking at the both of them with watery, brown eyes, his mouth set in an adorable pout and his cheeks red and flustered. The tips of his ears are cherry red and you could practically see the steam blowing out from the both of them. His red shirt was scrunched up as his small hands gripped onto it's edges tightly. He hiccupped and gurgled a little, expressing his discontent.

"A-Ace…. Traffy…" Luffy squealed as arms gripped onto his own and pulled him further away from his two parents, who were looking at him, worried. Tears seeped from Luffy's eyes as the distance between them grew. He struggled against the arms, finally finding an opening and slipping out. He toddled quickly to his parents, who immediately opened their arms to him on reflex. Ace's hands slipped under Luffy's armpits and lifted him to his shoulder, with Luffy pressed firmly to his chest as Law rubbed soothing circles on Luffy's small back. Luffy sobbed loudly into Ace's shoulder, his tears seeping through Ace's shirt.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Ace asked him, lifting his face from his shoulder gently. Tears ran down Luffy's cheeks to his chin and snot dripped from his nose. Now, to anyone else, a snotty, loud, crying brat would piss them the hell off, but thankfully, the receivers of the face were both proud and overly-biased parents. They cooed at his flushed cheeks and warm tears, trying to wipe the tears away.

"N-No… D-don't go…" Luffy whimpered again, a new batch of tears threatening to slip.

"Sh… Shhh… shhhh…" Law whispered softly, prying the small body from Ace's arms.

The person who had grabbed Luffy, the antagonist of Luffy's life story, a daycare worker,Camie, walked over to them. She was a young lady, aged somewhere in her mid-twenties. Her long, blond hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, bobby pins clipping stray strands to her head. Despite the smile she had on her face, it was strikingly obvious that she didn't like children. What's more, she seemed to have taken interest in Ace, much to Luffy, Law and especially Ace's disgust. She glanced at Luffy, who was tightly clinging onto Law's shirt with one hand and stubbornly gripping as many of Ace's fingers he could hold: three. Her eyes flashed with something akin to annoyance before turning back to Ace with a bright smile. Gently, yet quite obviously, she placed a hand gently on Ace's bicep, above his tattoo, not sensing or seeing the slight twitch under her palm. Ace tensed under her bony hand, giving the delusioned girl misunderstandings of wanting to impress her. She smiled wider, obviously pleased. She leaned in closer to Ace.

"Kids are such a bother, am I right?" She murmured to him, giggling a little under a breath, obviously wanting Law and Luffy to hear it but bluffing obliviousness. Ace wanted to slap her, but as we all know, he couldn't. he never could, because _boys can't hit girls, nuh uh!_ Instead of slapping her across the face so hard that he left a dent in her cheek, Ace sighed and offered a tired smile, not answering her.

When Luffy calmed down a little, Law set him down on the floor. Luffy wobbled over to Ace and wrapped his chubby arms around Ace's leg. The woman glanced at Luffy with a barely audible, but still there, 'tch'. _Mother sonovabitch, this is the night bitches die. _Ignoring his thoughts, Ace smiled at Luffy, reaching him down to lift him up high, earning bubbly giggles from Luffy. Ace brought Luffy down to his face and kissed Luffy's cheek gently, earning another giggle as Luffy kissed his cheek too. _And ohmaigawd he's so adorable. _Ace almost melted.

* * *

_It was Ace and Law's final year at college, which meant: EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS EXAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSS! __**[a/n I was going to write it EXAMSEXAMSEXAMS but noticed the hidden 'SEX' in there, so no sick joke today, guys :P ] **__They figured they wouldn't be able to take care of Luffy and study at the same time so they begrudgingly came to the conclusion that Luffy had to be taken care of by someone else. Neither of them wanted to leave Luffy alone with someone else, not to mention another adult. What if they fell in love with Luffy? –gasp– What if Luffy fell in love with them? The thought of Luffy falling in love with someone else made them sick. Today, a Wednesday on study week, which meant they were free, they brought Luffy over to a local daycare to enrol him in. The place was small, but looked bright enough. It was a small house with a small, coloured playground on it's front lawn. The walls of the house were painted yellow and it's roof was bright red. The frames of the window were blue and their porch was green. It looked like such a friendly place and Luffy loved the colours. Luffy squealed as he skipped to the bright orange door. Peering at Ace and Law, he asked politely if he could knock._

"_Okay, but remember to knock hard okay?"_

_Luffy huffed and brought his closed fist to the door. The door emitted a small sound. Luffy pouted before knocking harder, a louder sound coming out. Soon enough, approaching footsteps were heard and second later, the door opened to reveal a kind-looking, old woman, she smiled at Ace and Law before catching sight of Luffy. Smiling, she knelt down and ruffled his hair, grinning at him._

"_Welcome! How may I help you?" She asked, her voice sounding kind._

"_Um… we'd like to talk to you about the daycare?" Ace tried, not sure himself. The woman's eyes brightened and her smile turned wider._

"_Of course! Please do come in!" She said as she stepped away, allowing the family to enter._

_Ace and Law shuffled cautiously and awkwardly into the house. Luffy bounded in happily. The house's interior blinded them with even more colour. The walls were painted brightly and there were shelves and boxes filled with toys. Luffy visibly lightened up even more. The woman chuckled at Luffy's excitement and kindly told him that he was allowed to play with the toys while she talked to Ace and Law. While Luffy happily went to search through the boxes, fascinated at everything he saw, the woman led Ace and Law into what seemed to be a kitchen, where an old man sat, drinking tea quietly._

"_I would like you to meet my husband, the founder of our humble daycare, Silvers Rayleigh." The woman said, gesturing at the man sitting down. The man looked tough. He was big, toned and tall. His jaw was firm and his hair was white, draping on his shoulders. What surprised them was that, even though the man was obviously scary, his eyes held so much wisdom and care. A gentle smile was playing on his lips._

"_Oh? New customers? Nice to meet you!" His voice was firm and solid, but his eyes danced with mirth. "Shakki, go get them something to drink! You mustn't let our customers be thirsty!"_

_The woman, now identified as Shakki, moved towards the counter in the kitchen._

"_What would you like? Water? Beer?"_

"_Water." They both answered, surprised by the gentleness of this couple. Shakki nodded and filled in two cups. Meanwhile, Rayleigh had turned to them._

"_So, I see that is our new customer?" Rayleigh said, voice filled with amusement as he nodded his head towards Luffy, who was busying himself with a green dinosaur and an astronaut in a space suit._

_Ace coughed awkwardly. _

"_Well… yes. Uh… Oh! I'm Portgas D. Ace and this is Trafalgar Law. Your new customer is Monkey D. Luffy."_

_Ace was surprised when Rayleigh's eyes flashed with something akin to recognition. _

"_Monkey-chan?" Shakki said, placing the two glasses on the table._

_Ace chuckled._

"_Yes, exactly that."_

_They talked about it and sooner or later, they came to an agreement._

"_Ah, yes, I'm terribly sorry, but Shakki and I will be away during Luffy's first visit. Not to worry, our niece will be here and she'll take care of the place. She's a very... sweet girl. Her name is Camie."_

* * *

Ace tickled Luffy's neck.

"C'mon, Luffy. Law and I will be back in a few hours okay? We'll come to pick you up as soon as possible!" Ace said, kissing his cheek again. Luffy looked doubtful.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Ace and Law answered. Luffy gave each of them a kiss before the wretched girl dragged him away for the final time.

Soooo… Did you enjoy that chapter? I hope so!

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTICES**_

**I've created a poll on my profile for whichever pairing.**

**Updates will come much more slowly from now on.**

**I've decided to write a bit more about the start. SUPER EXCITED ABOUT MAKING ACE AND LAW GO SHOPPPPIINNGG!**

**OH YES! GUYS! Help me think of a character for the niece of Rayleigh and Shakki! I reeeaaalllyyyy need one! I'll change the appearance according to whichever character you guys choose!**

**Review please!**


End file.
